The present invention relates to a new and improved display apparatus and more specifically to a display apparatus having a solid state light-emitting element which provides light transmitted to a viewer.
Many different known types of display apparatus have utilized solid state light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes, as light sources. These solid state light emitting elements (LEDs) have previously been surface mounted with a major side surface of the light emitting element facing toward a base. This results in the base blocking the transmittal of light from one side of the solid state light-emitting element to a viewer.